Secrets
by crimpuff
Summary: Alanna stayed at the convent, and has only now at the age of 16 come to meet the prince and the rogue king.Alanna/george, for the moment. i put it as action, because there will be an attempted assasination....may turn out to be alanna/raoul!!!!!
1. away from the convent

Secrets  
  
Alanna stayed at the convent, and has only now at the age of 16 come to meet the prince and the rogue king.  
  
Alanna was travelling with Maude to the palace. She was now 16, and had been sent to find a husband at the palace by the head priestess of the convent, much to her dismay. As most of the older girls from the convent had been sent to the palace at one time, a series of balls would be held.  
  
To Alanna, this was pointless. Why hold a ball? To embarrass everyone? To make sure that even if a boy had the smallest amount of feelings for a girl, he would be obliged to ask that girl to dance, even if that girl, like Alanna, could not dance for her life. And, of course, there was the chance that the girl might say no. Alanna was already trying to think of excuses, or even escape routes.  
  
Her thoughts were halted as a mounted man appeared, blocking the road. "I'm asked to bring ye' to the rogue king." He said. Alanna had only ever heard of the rogue king, she had never come face to face with him. 


	2. meeting the king

Soz, last chapter was REALLY short, but this one will be longer!!  
  
(Short recap!)  
  
Her thoughts were halted as a mounted man appeared, blocking the road. "I'm asked to bring ye' to the rogue king." He said. Alanna had only ever heard of the rogue king, she had never come face to face with him.  
  
  
  
"Very well", Alanna said, butterflies of excitement creeping into her stomach.  
  
"His lordship said the healer lady is to ride on to the palace."  
  
"What?! I am to leave Alanna? I am not permitted to do so! It is impossible!"  
  
"Don't worry Maude, you know I can take care of myself!" Alanna said reassuringly.  
  
"But, but oh, all right, just be really careful"  
  
"I will, thank you!" Alanna barely holding her joy from her voice.  
  
She took Starlight into a gallop, after the rogues blue roan pony.  
  
After a while, the rogue slowed his pony to a walk, and Alanna was able to her horse level with his. She was surprised to see he looked different; his nose was slightly bigger, his hair a lighter brown. Also, his eyes had become hazel.  
  
He saw her studying his face and chuckled, "I tricked you both with magic, I couldn't have your lady seeing the face of the rogue king, now could I?" he said. Alanna gaped. This was the rogue king? She had imagined him older, and not so handsome. She blushed at that thought, and quickly said,  
  
"Well, what was it you needed to tell me?"  
  
He looked up and down the road, then told her, "Not here, its too risky. A little further along, there's a private place I know, where I can tell you."  
  
They soon arrived at a small shack, and tethered their mounts outside. Once inside, they sat at a small table, on one side of the room, by a large window. The rogue seemed about to tell his trouble, but then he asked her, "have you ever considered becoming a rogue lady?"  
  
"No! I am a noble woman." She exclaimed, feeling taken aback by his suggestion.  
  
"And that means you have more power than me? I could kill you at any moment if I so wished."  
  
She scoffed at this. The rogue sighed, and before Alanna knew what was happening, she was tipped over on her chair, lying on her back. She kicked away her chair so she could get up, but suddenly he was sitting over her, knife in hand, holding an arm across her shoulders so she couldn't rise. 


	3. arrival at the palace

People have been telling me to do bigger chapters, but I am not very patient about uploading, so please still review!  
  
People also asked why I said Alanna/Roald (the knight friend, not the king), when it clearly is not at the moment, but I have only put into chapters about one side of six that I have already written, and I am taking aeons to type it all up. Also people asked why it was rated R, when its only G or something, and I can only say that it will be R, don't worry!  
  
Bye 4 now, Rosie  
  
(Quick recap)  
  
She scoffed at this. The rogue sighed, and before Alanna knew what was happening, she was tipped over on her chair, lying on her back. She kicked away her chair so she could get up, but suddenly he was sitting over her, knife in hand, holding an arm across her shoulders so she couldn't rise.  
  
  
  
Alanna was taken aback, she had not come across anyone who had defeated her so easily. It wasn't only physical though. As she stared up into his eyes, she felt weak and overpowered, but for some reason she didn't protest.  
  
He looked at her with longing; as if he wanted to say or do something, but he didn't do whatever it was, he simply said, "will you listen to me now?"  
  
"If you get off me, yes" Alanna replied, and he removed his person from her, and helped her up. They again sat down at the table, after retrieving their chairs.  
  
"So what exactly is it you wish to tell me?"  
  
He looked around furtively, then said, "I've heard rumors, that theirs a man somewhere in the city, a man with great magical power, who plannin' on assasinatin' the king. That's all I know for now, but I can try and get more information if ye would like me to I would be able to contact you at the palace if necessary."  
  
"Where can I find you? I don't even know your name!" Alanna exclaimed.  
  
"Call me George. You'll be able to find me at the inn called the dancing dove. I'll be waiting for your call," and with that, he walked out and was on his horse and away in moments.  
  
Once mounted on her pony, Alanna galloped away, and was only just in time to get through the city gates.  
  
*************************************************  
  
At the palace gates, Maude was waiting for Alanna with a long lecture about who she was to marry, which lasted until she got to her rooms, where Maude simply bid her a good night, if a little stiffly.  
  
Alanna was worried by what the rogue king had said, and felt she should practice some of her hand combat techniques, just in case. When she finished, there was a tap on the door, and when Alanna opened the door she found her good friend Thayet, dressed in a thick woollen nightgown.  
  
"Oh, hello, quickly come in."  
  
Thayet sat on a chair, looking thoroughly excited. It seemed she had found someone in court, as most girls had arrived early and had been given a chance to meet the young squires.  
  
"you wouldn't believe how handsome the prince is!" Thayet squealed.  
  
"Who else looked alright?" Alanna asked, suddenly intrigued.  
  
"Well, the only other possibilities were Gareth of Naxen, and Raoul of Goldenlake, although they were both rather tall"  
  
"Then they will be perfect for me, seeing as I am taller than even you Thayet!  
  
Were there any bad apples?" Alanna asked carefully.  
  
Thayet became serious," only one; Ralon of Malven. He treated us liked he owned us, and even the prince couldn't persuade him to stop his rudeness."  
  
"I certainly hope I don't bump into him ever!"  
  
"indeed, but on a brighter note, I shall talk of the competition. There was only one girl more beautiful than you , she was called Delia of Eldorne, and unfortunately for me, she was after the prince also!"  
  
"well, we would best get our beauty sleep, we have to impress the boys tomorrow don't we? It's the ball remember?"  
  
"OK, I'll see you in the morning"  
  
Thayet gave her a hug and hurried out of the room, finally leaving Alanna to get some sleep. 


End file.
